Bloody Kitsune
by Funtimes1028
Summary: Naruto is the bearer of the demon Kyuubi. He keeps it a secret in fear of being found out and executed. He lives by himself in a small apartment. Mysterious murders have been happening at night. Who is the criminal? Who's next. Things get even more interesting when Naruto meets Sasuke and they form a little bond.(YAOI!) !CURRENTLY PAUSED IN MAKING!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, and this is actually the origin of kyuubi! Well kind of I sort of changed its not completely copied.

Warning: Fluff angst

Author's Note: I looked up the origin of kyuubi/nine tails and it said a story like this, except theres different names and different roles. But kind of the same stuff happened (except ya know the part where Kushina was dying and stuff) I think you get me. Look it up! It's really cool and interesting. So I hope you like even though this is just the Prolouge. Review and tell me if I should Continue!

Prolouge:Birth of a Bloody Kitsune

_Once upon a time, there was a great Emperor. His name was Minato Namikaze. He has a very beautiful and intelligent wife with red flowing hair, she was called Kushina Uzumaki. The kindom was happy and all was peaceful. Kushina was even going to have a child soon. But she was blinded by greed, she wanted all of Emperor Minato's valueables. The once peaceful innocent woman, attempted to poison her husband. She succeded in poisoning him, but the poison was non-lethal. As soon as Minato recovered he confronted his wife on her actions. He asked why she did this, and why she would want to end this happy life they were living. She replied she needed more of what was his, and he wasn't giving up enough for her. All Minato wanted was to live with his family, but law states no matter what rank you are, attemping to kill the Emperor is unforgivable. So Kushina was exiled from the peaceful land. Taking the child she bears with her. She walked for a very long time. Faced with many hardships. Nine months later she joined up with other travelers. When chaos struck, a nine-tailed fox, or kyuubi leaped from the trees feasting on the humans in it's path. Minato soon heard word of a fox attacking a village where Kushina was, and sent 80,000 troops to kill it. He also went himself. He lead his army into battle and found Kushina under a crumbled house holding something in her arms._

"_Take him…Take our son, get him out of here."_

"_Kushina!"_

_Minato stared wide-eyed at the newborn. He had blonde hair like his, bright as the sun. He also inherited his blue eyes._

"_Minato, I realize my mistake, I was greedy wife. I don't deserve a noble Emperor such as you."_

"_Kushina, don't talk in such ways, we'll get you out of here. I promise."_

"_No, it is to late for me. Tell me Minato, do you forgive me? Because I am truly sorry…"_

"_I don't have to, I was never angry…Just sad. Kushina I love you, I still do. I always will."_

"_I love you too, Minato." She smiled up at her husband._

"_What shall we name the child?"_

"_Naruto…I always wanted a child named Naruto."_

"_That's a wonderful name, Kushina."_

_Their happiness however did not last long. The kyuubi walked over to them snarled at their happiness. Simply for the sake of destroying it he leaped inside the child. However the kyuubi had made a mistake. Minato cast a spell sealing the demon inside his own newborn child. It had him spitting blood…A spirit demon stood behind him ready to kill him._

"_Kushina, time for our goodbyes."_

_The woman smiled like she had no regrets._

"_Well Naruto, live long, and don't be greedy like you mother, find a nice wife treat her well, have children, be happy, don't make the mistakes I did, many people will hate you because you have a demon inside you, that is why you must only tell the people you trust and respect the most. And remember, we will always love you Naruto."_

_Minato smiled and nodded_

"_My words are ditto to your mother's. Goodbye Naruto…" _

_Minato and Kushina held on tight to each other the demon behind Minato stabbed him over the heart hitting Kushina in the lungs. They died with smiles on their faces. After all, it was the birth, of a bloody kitsune._

_**End**_

Tell me how it was guys! Should I continue? Tell me in a review please! Oh and if you want little hints about what will eventually happen look up origin of nine tailed fox facts and click on the wiki one and the japeneese version. (Read into Hokusai's depiction)


End file.
